


Revelation

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



Daniel’s hands are shaking so much he can barely hold the small square foil packet. He stills when small weathered hands cover his. 

“I’m not likely to get pregnant, Dan,” a soft voice whispers.

He stares at her wide eyed, stunned and frightened that she would do this; that she would give him this.

“You…” His voice cracks and he swallows hard. “You shouldn’t…”

She shrugs. Her shoulders shift, calling attention to skin no longer smooth with youth. She squeezes his hands gently, drawing his gaze back, and then slips the packet from his lax fingers and tosses it aside. 

Leaning back, she curves her lips at him. “I trust you,” shimmers in the air between them.

Daniel is moving before he realizes what he’s doing. He surges up her body in order to kiss her, his cock rubbing against her stomach. His mouth covers hers, tongues sliding around and against one another but he doesn’t prolong it. He can’t. He needs her too much.

When he shifts down, his cock slips between her legs and he groans. He’s wet - nearly as wet as she is. He’s been leaking steadily since she issued the invitation to her bed. He feels like it’s his first time all over again. Hard. Desperate. Nervous. 

She moves beneath him and his cock nudges her opening. 

His hips jerk forward. He doesn’t mean to. He can’t help it. He never seems to be able to help himself when it comes to her. 

Her smile fades into an oh of surprise as the head of his cock stretches her - then a sigh of pleasure. She tries to grip the hair at the back of his head and her hand slips over the short strands in an unintended caress.

He makes a mental note to ask if she wants him to grow it out. It’s the last thought in his head.

There’s no room for thinking when her body is wet and welcoming around him. He pushes forward, teeth bared with the effort of going slow. His hips would rather take the direct route and he’s panting with the need to just thrust and thrust and never stop. 

He watches her face as he breeches her body. The way her eyes widen; the way her gaze goes from sharp to soft is like a benediction. 

It feels like years before he’s fully sheathed, pubic bone to pubic bone. It feels like he’s run a marathon though he’s hardly gone more than a few inches. With the one brain cell he has left, he marvels that he can feel her body adjusting around him. He clings to the ability to form words.

“Okay?” He manages to gasp.

Her smile is back, cheeky and wide. “Very okay.” Then she clenches around him.

“Fucking Christ!” He hisses, trying his best not to just pull out and ram back in again. 

He struggles with the desire, then loses the battle when her hands, hands that have done so much more than he’s even thought of, slip around his waist and down to cup his ass. He doesn’t want to hurt her but he’s going to embarrass himself if he doesn’t move. 

Movement is a revelation.

Her body is warm and slick and rubs his cock in all the right ways, muscles fluttering around him until he feels like he’s getting a hand job as well as fucking. But it’s the noises that she makes that really heat his blood. It’s the sounds that fall from her lips that make his hips twitch forward in a rapid staccato rhythm.

She’s softly vocal in her pleasure – words and whimpers and very unladylike grunts. When her breath hitches and she calls out “Da…Niel”, he can’t. He just can’t.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He keeps swearing as he braces himself more fully on one hand and reaches the other around to pull the leg she’s got wrapped around his waist up higher. He doesn’t want to hurt her but god, he needs. He needs so badly. 

The shift in position makes him slide deeper on his next thrust. It makes her body tighter around him. It makes the blood rush in his ears.

The mattress is starting to protest, squeaking out against his violence. The one tiny spot in his brain that hasn’t been completely taken over by his desperation is telling him to slow down, to take care but it’s drowned out by the rest of his brain that’s chanting oh god in an ever increasing volume. 

He doesn’t want to hurt her but his balls are tightening and his skin is tingling and he just wants in – in – in – in. It’s a rapid fire litany. His hips are pumping in time. He can barely stand to pull out long enough to slam back in but neither can he bear to stop. He ends up fucking her with tiny frantic movements, despairing when he realizes it’s only been maybe five minutes since he started. He’s pretty sure he lasted longer as a teen.

The end, when it happens, is overwhelming. He presses his forehead between her breasts and gasps into her skin. His balls clench and his cock spasms as he hunches against her. The momentum pushes her up the bed and the mattress makes a noise like its dying. When the shudders abate and he’s just left with the trembling, he registers the sensation of her fingers stroking his hair. 

He lifts his head and blinks at her. “I’m sorry. You didn’t…”

She cuts him off. “Dear boy. It doesn’t have to be earthquakes and fireworks for both parties every time.”

“But.”

A finger touches his lips, silencing him. “You took care of me very well.” 

The smirk and the warm gaze go a long way in assuaging his guilt.


End file.
